My Place is With You
by GayByChance
Summary: A simple outing turns into something unfamiliar Soul x Kid The song in the story is called If the Moon fell down by: Chase Coy c:


**My Place is With You**

The day was dying down as Kid stared at the sunset from in his bedroom. The yellows, oranges, and reds were enough to make him smile. He had always liked this time of day, his time to be happy. He could never be happy for long though. Something usually messed it up. "Oh kiddo!" Lord death said in that goofy tone of his as he burst into his room. Kid winced and ran his hand through his asymmetrical bangs. Yep, times like these messed up everything. "I was kind of busy... but what?" Kid asked and turned around facing his father. "Oh, sorry but you have a visitor!" Lord death moved out of the way as a certain weapon stepped into view. It was none other than Soul, wearing his signature shark like grin. "Well I'll let you kids talk!" Lord death left and Soul closed the door behind him.

"Soul? Why are you here?" Kid questioned and looked at Soul, also noticing a guitar on his back. "And why do you have a guitar?" "I'm here because I've come to take you out. Second, you'll see why." Kid sighed and locked eyes with the weapon. "It's getting late isn't it?" Soul nodded and turned to the door. "That's the whole point." He turned around and looked at Kid. "Now will you please come with me?" The reaper nodded and stood up. "I need to get out of the house anyways." The two walked downstairs and out of the house, into the evening air. "Where are we going exactly?" Kid, walking beside Soul. "You'll see. It's a surprise." Kid scowled and followed the scythe. He hated secrets and surprises. He didn't see the point. The two walked the rest of the way in silence until Soul lead them to a beautiful lake, the moon settling there in the sky. "Oh this lake is so pretty!" Kid beamed and ran ahead of Soul. He turned around and looked at soul questioningly. "What did you bring me here for?" Soul sat down on a huge rock and patted the spot beside him. "You'll find out now." Kid sat down and watched Soul take the guitar off his shoulders and began strumming the strings.

_Every time I see your smile_

_It makes my heart beat fast_

_And though it's much too soon to tell_

_I'm hoping this will last_

Soul smiled softly at Kid as he finished singing the first line, Kid's face went pink as golden eyes locked with crimson ones. Soul's voice sounded so beautiful. Kid never knew he sang or played guitar.

_I musta done something right_

_To deserve you in my life._

_I musta done something right._

_Along the way._

_I just can't get you off my mind._

_And why would I even try?_

_Cuz even when I close my eyes_

_I dream about you all the time._

Kid's heart fluttered as the two moved closer to each other unknowingly. Soul still singing as Kid joined in with Soul's voice. Sounding perfectly in harmony.

_I just always wanna have you right here by my side._

_The future's near but never certain,_

_So please stay here for just tonight._

_I musta done something right,_

_To deserve you in my life._

_I musta done something right,_

_Along the way._

The two's knees were touching by now, one of the two noticing. They were so focused in staring into each other's eyes. The moon rose higher into the sky, illuminating the two and the lake in front of them.

_And even if the moon fell down tonight,_

_There'd be nothing to worry about at all._

_Because you make the whole world shine._

_As long as you're here everything will be alright._

Kid looked up at the moon as they sang that line, his face tinted a bright red. The two finally knew where their places where. By this time now their foreheads were touching, eyes slowly closing.

_I musta done something right,_

_To deserve you in my life._

_I musta done something right,_

_Along the way._

The last note lingered in the air as their lips met in a heartwarming kiss. It escalated quickly after that. Hands tangled in hair, tongues collided, and everything was so clear.

They pulled apart and marveled at the situation. Soul stood up and sat his guitar aside and offered Kid his hand. Once kid stood up their lips met again and they fell on the ground. Tongues met, hands slipped up shirts, and each knew what each other was thinking.

_Their places were with each other. _

_**THE END**_


End file.
